Where Art Thou, Thy Original Cast?
by RGaffney
Summary: A Gakuen Hetalia story. When Gilbert burns down Ludwig's house, most of the cast for the school production of "Romeo and Juliet" run off to help. So the understudies have to fill in for most of the charact- wait, is America playing Juliet?
1. To Act, or Not to Act?

_*****Second fanfic! It's a funny story, how this got started, but I'll put that at the end. Non-yaoi, but lots of France and mix-up that makes America Juliet and England Romeo. Enjoy!*****_

_**Warning: Mild Language**_

Arthur smiled at the gift from his mom. It was the casting sheet that was pinned up around the school. Arthur's mom had framed it, because this was the first major role that Arthur played. Indeed, at the top of the sheet, was: "Romeo – Arthur Kirkland". It was highlighted in yellow to stand out from the others.

"Thanks, mum." Arthur said. His mother smiled at him.

"Good luck!" She said. Arthur made his way backstage.

It was the night of the school performance. The teachers decided to do "Romeo and Juliet" and when it comes to Shakespeare, no one could beat Arthur. Yes, there were understudies for the play, but nothing could go wrong! Arthur would be a star for the evening.

Arthur smiled at his Juliet, Elizabeta. She was the perfect fit for the role. "Good luck to you, Liz!" Arthur said, for once, in a good mood.

"We've still got an hour before we start!" Liz said.

Arthur shrugged. "In case I don't say it later."

Arthur passed the other cast members and wished them good luck. "Hey, it's my father!" He joked to Ludwig. Ludwig was playing Romeo's dad in the play.

He gave a slight smile to Arthur. "Yes. I'm very happy to get this over with. My brother's been spending too much time at home celebrating the fact that I'm gone for most of the days. I don't want him to do anything stupid, like-"

Ludwig picked up his ringing phone. "Hello?" He paused. "_YOU DID WHAT?_" Ludwig hung up his phone and ran to change clothes.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"That asshole Gilbert was playing with fire! And beer! My living room is on fire now!" Ludwig ran out of the dressing room.

Arthur was panicked. Not because Gilbert set the house on fire, but because the play was now missing a character. Well, all the understudies were there, right?

Antonio was in a corner of the backstage area. "What happened, amigos?" He asked.

"Gilbert set the house on fire." Arthur said. Antonio jumped up.

"Not good! I better help! Most likely, he was drunk. I'll need to help my amigos get out of that house!" Antonio ran off.

"Wait! You're Friar Lawrence! We need you!" Arthur yelled. But it was too late. Antonio was gone.

Arthur ran out the side door and into the school gym. Chairs were set up and parents started to fill up the seats. In the front row, all the understudies sat, goofing off. Arthur dragged Lovino and Berwald backstage.

"Ludwig and Antonio took off to help Gilbert burn down the house." Arthur blurted. "You're our understudies! Get changed and act!"

Lovino and Berwald took off to get changed into costumes. Arthur sat on part of the set and held his head in his hands. Alice ran to Arthur.

"Is it true?" Alice asked. "My boyfriend ran off with Ludwig to help Gilbert burn a house?"

Arthur nodded.

"I have to find him!" Alice said. "They probably need help!" She ran off before Arthur could say anything. Alice ran into Elizabeta , who was trying to find Alice for help with her hair.

Well, Friar Lawrence, Nurse and Romeo's dad might be gone, but there was still Liz!

'What? My boyfriend did what?" Elizabeta yelled. "Get some help! Where are the police?"

…Crap.

Vash heard yelling and came to see what happened. Word spread like wildfire as Vash, Liz and Alice took off. Even if Vash didn't know Gilbert, someone had to do crowd control and Vash was always up for helping people.

Arthur went to find the understudies for Mercutio (Vash), Nurse (Alice) and Juliet (Elizabeta). It ended up being Francis, Feliciano and Lili.

Arthur ran to find the director. It was ten minutes before the show and everything went straight to hell already.

_*****Right! Story time! Gather 'round, people. So, the story started with my sister and me talking about England. We saw several videos where England uses English poetry as a pick-up line. We decided that Romeo would be the best role for him (both of us being England fan-girls and huge Shakespeare geeks). Somehow, we ended coming up with this story. :^)**_

_**Some side notes:**_

_**1: I'll be taking the Romeo and Juliet script off of the internet in the original script format. If you're not familiar with Romeo and Juliet, I'd try SparkNotes to find main characters and summary**_

_**2: Most of the human names here are official names from a Hetalia wiki site. Exceptions are: **_

_**Vash = Switzerland **_

_**Alice = Belgium **_

_**Lili = Liechtenstein **_

_**Those names are all mentioned on the wiki, so I didn't come up with these names. :^) **_

_**Hope you guys like it! Will be writing more soon, but don't count on the next few days. School and stuff. :^) Reviews? Please? Thank you!*****_


	2. The Show Must Fail On!

The director sighed. "Well, at least we have our understudies!" He smiled. The director was a cheery man.

"But they're assholes!" Arthur pointed out. "We picked them as support! If _one _cast member went missing from the show, the understudy would take over. We would put up with that _one _wanker for one night!"

"Romeo, don't you worry! You go sit down and we'll take care of things!" The director told him.

Arthur stormed off to the dressing room. This was terrible. Everything was wrong. Arthur was thinking about what kind of suicide would be most humane for him when the door flew open. Most of the understudies filled the room.

"What's up?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Lili left to go after her brother. Carlos is friends with Gilbert so he went to find him, Monique realized Gilbert owes her a crap ton of money and Kiku went to help Ludwig since they're friends." Lovino told Arthur.

"_We're missing four more actors?_" Arthur yelled.

"Woah! Chill, dude!"

To Arthur, it was the voice of death: Alfred. Al waved him off when Arthur tried to yell. "You need to leave. We're getting changed. Don't want Romeo to look like a perv."

Arthur stormed out of the room and sat on the set again. He felt he was being punished for being a good actor. The director ran past him yelling "Ten minutes! Everyone get ready!"

Arthur jumped up. "Who's Juliet?" He asked. "Our understudy is gone!"

The director pushed him away. "You're an actor! Just say your lines and you'll be fine! Don't worry about who's going to play Juliet!"

"Acting is more than _just saying lines_!"

"This isn't Juliard!"

"_Does is matter?_" Arthur yelled.

"Just pipe down!" The director yelled back. "Find Sadik , Heracles and Matthew and _act_!"

Arthur huffed, but went to find the people for the first act.

"This is all your fault!" Sadik yelled at Heracles.

"Why is it my fault?" Heracles asked.

"Because I hate you! You must have done this to make me mad!" Sadik yelled. When in doubt, blame your enemy.

"Both of you! Shut up!" Arthur yelled. "We need to move onto Act I are you two are not helping!"

The two enemies growled at each other and followed Arthur to the stage.

"Five minutes! Good luck, everyone!" The director shouted.

Luck. They need a lot of it.

_*****More notes! **_

_**1: The title for this fic comes from Juliet's famous line where she says: "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou, thy Romeo?" The "Original Cast" part was a reference to the fact that the main cast is mostly missing. **_

_**2: The title for the last chapter was a pun on: "To be, or not to be, that is the question". **_

_**3: The title for this chapter was a pun on: "The show must go on". **_

_**4: Juliard is a famous acting school. When a stupid commercial comes on the TV, a popular saying to respond with is: I went to Juliard for this? **_

_**5: Carlos = Cuba :^)**_

_**Monique = Monaco (that's the only name I've come up with by myself) **_


End file.
